


March 28: Fluttering

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Drabble Me March [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby!Fic, Drabble, Fluff, Grandpa John, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic, Werewolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: 100 words based on the prompt word "fluttering".





	March 28: Fluttering

John sighed. His baby granddaughter looked up at them and cooed. Maybe it was a practice howl?

Stiles’ hovered his hands over his child for a moment. They almost vibrated as he moved them towards her… But at the last moment he pulled back.

“You won’t hurt her, son. Pick her up. She wants her dad.”

“I’m not Dad, Dad. I’m Papa. Derek’s Dad.”

John smiled at the fact that Stiles didn’t take his eyes off the little girl as he spoke.

“And when Dad-Derek wakes up, all healed, he’ll want  to see his hard work safe in your arms.”

**Author's Note:**

> ♠  
>  _fluttering (v): moving in quick, irregular motions._  
>  ♠  
> [Drabble Me March prompt list and tumblr links.](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/171412546721/drabble-me-march-and-yeah-the-whole-stopping-to)  
> Words counted in gDocs - AO3 might not agree that it's exactly 100.  
> 


End file.
